


TMNT: Raphael and Michelangelo Love Story

by Raven1514



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven1514/pseuds/Raven1514
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about Raven and her sister Lilly life and past. They meet the turtles and fall in love. There are going to be some obstacles in the way. Leave me a commit and tell me if I should continue it. Sorry I'm not very good with summary's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Name: Raven

Age: 15

D.O.B: May 20

Personality:

-Antisocial - which unconciously conceals being warm. -Aggressive and inspired. -Humble -Mean-spirited and courageous. -Unfriendly - which deliberately conceals being playful. -Indignant on the surface, but contemplative underneath. -Hateful -Furious and assertive. -Contemplative

Likes: Nightime, watching the stars and moon, running in the rain, fighting, cooking, reading, drawing, sparring with Raphael, listening to her music, sassing people she doesn't like, working on her bike, helping/watching Raph work on his own bike, talking to Don, meditating with master Splinter, hanging out with Raphael, playing video games with Mikey and Lilly, training with Leo, etc.

Dislikes: Shredder, the foot, the purple dragons, being called a freak, watching her sister be put in pain and not be able to do anything about it, people prying into her and her sister's past, etc. 

 

Name: Lilly

Age: 14

D.O.B: June 23

Personality:

-Affectionate and puzzled.  
-Contemplative and timid.  
-joyous -Impulsive  
-Fascinated , but many mistake it for being withdrawn.  
-Elated on the surface, but terrified underneath.

Likes: Mikey, video games, skateboarding, pizza, hanging out with her sister, cooking, reading comic's with Mikey, helping Don with an experiment, listening to music, making her sister have fun, dancing, singing with her sister, training with mike and leo, annoying Raphael, talking to Leo, drinking tea with Master Splinter.

Dislikes: Shredder, the foot, the purple dragons, being called a freak, watching her sister be put in pain and not be able to do anything about it, fighting with her sister, watching her sister live in pain everyday, seeing her friends argue or get hurt, being scolded, nightmares, being called immature in an unfriendly way.


	2. TMNT: Raphael and Michelangelo love  Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is about Raven and her sister Lilly life and past. They meet the turtles and fall in love. There are going to be some obstacles in the way. Leave me a commit and tell me if I should continue it. Sorry I'm not very good with summary's.

Meeting the Turtles

 

"Where are you going?" An 10 year old me asked as I sat on the couch. My mom looked over at me.

"What are you doing up Raven go back to sleep" She ordered. I didn't move and instead turned back to watching cartoons on tv. "I'm just going out to a friends house ok" She answered wrapping her arm around my head and kissing my forhead before leaving the apartment.

"Have a wonderful time mom." I mumbled.

"Sissy?" I quickly stood up and made my way back to my bedroom. My 8 year old sister was sitting on our bed crying.

"Lilly-" I started.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Raven?! Hello" Lilly yelled.

"Huh what?"

"Do you have the timer ready" She asked. I nodded and counted down to 3 before she took off down the sewer on her skateboard. My mind began to wonder once again.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oww, my head" Lilly groaned as she lay on the ground. She hadn't noticed that when she turned there was only 3 feet of ground before she met a concrete wall. Her forehead was bleeding and her world was going dark. When she woke up again she could here several people arguing.

"Mikey I can't believe you brought another person down here"Somebody yelled the guy had an accent and his voice was rough.

"Dude, I couldn't just leave her, she was bleeding, and knocked out." Another voice answered though this one sounded younger and funnier.Raven would have killed theses guys by now if-.

"RAVEN!" I shouted sitting up. There were several shouts but I ignored them. "Oh god she's gonna kill me" I yelled standing up only to sway and fall down a pair of arms wrapped around me before setting me back down on the couch.

"Calm down, you lost alot of blood, Its better if you just relax for awhile." I finally took my time to look at the people infront of me. They were giant turtles, my eye's bugged out for a second before I calmed down again.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Your not afraid of us?" The turtle with the orange mask asked.

"Heh, If I can live with my sister for 8 years I'm sure theres nothing that can scare me" I said proudly. 3 out of 4 of the turtles smiled.

"Well I'm Leonardo, but call me Leo" The blue masked turtle said kindly.

"Donatello, or Donny" The purple turtle said smiling, I smiled back.

"Raphael, call me Raph" The red one stated coldly. I snickered, he reminded me of Raven.

"And I'm Michelangelo, just call me Mikey for short" The orange one said with a big smile.

"What about him" I asked pointing at the figure behind all the turtles.

"Yes my sons what about him" The rat said gesturing to himself. All the turtles smiled nervously. Leo sighed and explained to the rat why I was here. Once he was done, he turned to me and smiled softly.

"Sorry for any trouble my sons may have created, I am Master Splinter" He introduced himself.

"I guess I should tell you guys who I am to" I mumbled rubbing softly at my head. "I'm Lilly, with 2 L's" I giggled, Mikey smiled.

"What no last name?" Raphael asked. I shook my head.

"No my sister say's not to use it or else we might be captured." I answered.

"Do you mind telling us what exactly it is that wants to catch you and your sister" Master Splinter asked.

"Where do I start" Lilly murmered.

"Nowhere" Someone replied from behind us. The turtles stood up pulling out there weapon's.

"R-Raven? How'd you get here" Lilly asked running over and wrapping her arm's around me.

"Put those away before you hurt yourself" Raven snapped at my new friends. Raphael glared.

"You first" He growled.

"Rae come on there not our enemies" Lilly begged. I glared at her and tightened my grip on the steel rod ready to push the button under my thumb. My weapon was a steel rod only about 4 ft tall if I were to press the button the staff would detach in the middle and become two 2ft tall rods connected by a chain. Pressing the button again would make them into sais connected by the chain. It had been a bitch to create but it was totally worth it.

"How do you know, how do you know there not working for the shredder" I yelled. Lilly stopped and turned to look at the turtles.

"You guys don't work for the shredder...do you?" She asked.

"Of course not, why would we work for someone like him" Raphael shouted angrily. Master Splinter placed his hand on the hot headed turtle before looking at me and Lilly.

"Please put away your weapons, let us talk and get this mess in order" The rat said softly. Everyone put there weapons away except for Raven who only glared as everyone took there seats.

The rat had told me and my sister who was now several feet closer to the rest of us about how the turtles and himself had become giant walking talking creatures. He also explained how the shredder had killed his master. I noticed Raven relax after he admitted he had also lost someone to the shredder only for her to tense up once again as thoughts flew through her head. I sighed and shook my head. "Now that we have told you about us, we hope you would make it fair and tell us about yourselves." Master Splinter asked. Though I think he was directing his question towards my sister more then me.

"Of course" I said.

"No" Raven replied.

"Raven they told us about themselves we have to be fair-"

"They were the idiots for sharing there stupid story's to people they just met, and life isn't fair you should know that more then anyone." She snapped turning and stalking towards there door. I looked at the others. Mikey and Donny looked shocked, Raph just looked pissed off, Leo shook his head. Turning to look at Splinter's expression all I saw was pity and sympathy in his eye's where I expected anger.


	3. Chapter3

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" Lilly shouted once she got home. I glanced at her and then closed my eye's as I listened to my Ipod, and sipped at my tea. Unforgiven by Fefe Dobson blared from the headphones, all of a sudden the headphones were ripped from my ear's. I stood up and glared at my little sister.   
"What the hell was that for!" I yelled.  
"You know exactly what that was for" She growled."Why can't you just forget the past and move on, we need friends" Lilly yelled glaring at me. I glared right back and watched as she backed down. Lilly sighed, bowing her head as she tried to come up with a different approach. She looked back up, glancing over the house's interior. "You know what your problem is?" she said finally, turning back to her sister. "You just never let go of anything. Never want to change."  
"Shouldn't have to change," came the prompt response. Lilly frowned.  
"I can't believe how rigid you can be when you're so good at adapting," she said with a shake of her head. "All this time, you've twisted every problem to your advantage, and yet here you are, right where you started." Lilly sighed again. "Living in this house isn't good for you, Raven," she muttered. "Why don't we go live with Francis? He's got plenty of room, we can -"  
"I'm not leaving," Raven interrupted in a hard voice.  
Lilly was silent for a long moment. Then, "She's not coming back, you know," she said quietly.  
Raven rotated the mug slowly on the table top. "She might," she replied in an equally quiet voice.  
"She won't," Lilly insisted firmly. Raven didn't reply, and Lilly ran her hand over her head in exasperation. "All right," she grumbled, "let's say she does come back. What then?"  
Raven rested her elbows on the table, lifting the mug to hold it just in front of her lips. "Don't know," she admitted. "Depends on how I feel. Might just talk to her. Might just kill her."  
Lilly's eyes narrowed. "Don't even joke about that."  
"I'm not one to joke around, Lilly. You know me better than that."  
Frowning, Lilly folded her hands on the table top. "Sometimes, I don't know if I do know you, Raven. You've changed a lot."  
A short, mirthless chuckle escaped Raven's lips. "I haven't changed at all, Lilly. You're just not lookin' at me the same way you used to. You're not even lookin' at me the way I am. You're just seeing what you think I ought to be."  
Lilly's thin brows furrowed at that statement as she worked out what it meant. Her face darkened slightly. "You're smart, Raven," she started in a tense voice. "Maybe too smart for your own good." Her voice lifted, and she slapped her palms against the table. "Man, you could've done something with your life!" she exclaimed suddenly. "Finished school, then gone to college, made something of yourself, done anything you wanted -"  
"I am doing everything I want!" Raven shot back. "Why should I chain myself to some dead end nine-to-five job takin' orders from a nobody, when I already got everything I want right here?"  
Lilly pursed her lips, visibly forcing herself to calm down from her outburst. "Never did like taking orders, did you?" she muttered, settling back down. "Things always had to be your way."  
"Can't help it," Raven growled, setting the mug down. "Got all of Mama's dominant genes."  
"You mean all of Mom's domineering genes," Lilly corrected under her breath.  
Raven stared at her for a moment in surprise. Then, the rare sound of her rich laughter filled the air. "She was kind of a tyrant, wasn't she?" she agreed in an appreciative tone. "No one ever crossed her."  
"You did, once,"Lilly reminded her with a bright grin, pleased by the change in atmosphere. "Remember when she tried to make you join the gospel choir? You fought her tooth an' nail on that one! Man, I never seen you stand up to her like that!"  
"Hah!"Raven leaned over the table, resting on one forearm as she idly turned her coffee mug around in a circle. "Wouldn't catch me dead up on that stage, waving my arms and prancing around to 'Joyful, Joyful.' That was your scene, not mine."  
Lilly chuckled, then twisted around to reach into her coat. "Oh, hey, that reminds me," she said, pulling out an object from her inner pocket. "Here." She held out the item to her sister. Raven looked at it, making no move to take it. When she spoke, all the amusement was gone from her voice.  
"What the hell is that?" she asked flatly.  
"Christmas present from Francis and me." Lilly bobbed the item in the air, indicating that Raven was to take it. "Hadn't given you one for a good seven years, now. Figured we were overdue."  
Raven narrowed her eyes at the gift and reached out a hand to take it. She held it up, studying the shiny purple wrapping paper and the flat, square shape. "Let me guess," she growled. "A CD of his latest album, signed and personalized with a snide message about how he made it big, even though I said he'd fail and another cd from you with you latest stunts."  
Lilly frowned. "You know," she said dryly, "most people say 'thank you.'"  
"Thank you?" Raven's voice hardened. "After everything I did for you growing up, you want me to thank you?" She tossed the CD's to the table with a sharp flick of her wrist. "You're right, Lilly," she sneered. "Maybe I could have done something with my life - if it hadn't been stuck babysitting you for 8 years, making sure you didn't end up starving in a gutter somewhere!"  
Lilly's hands fisted against the tabletop. "No one asked you to take Mama's place," she snapped, her voice rising. "We'd have done just fine without you riding us the entire way!"  
"Yeah?" Raven challenged angrily, her own hands pressing against the table. "So that's why when I got sent to juvie that one time, I came back to find you flunking out of school and Dad tryin' to sell the house 'cuz he was too incompetent to figure out how to manage the bills by himself?"  
"Dad did the best he could!" Lilly yelled, shoving herself to her feet.  
"No, he didn't!" Raven shouted back, rising to meet her sister's stance. "If he'd'a done the best he could, he would've taken care of his family, instead'a leavin' it to me to take care of it for him! He was a failure, Lilly, and nothin' you say's ever gonna change that!"  
The two sisters glared at each other furiously. Lilly finally straightened and snagged her coat from the back of her chair. "Coming back here was a mistake," she hissed, tugging her coat on and stalking away from the table. "I should've known you'd be like this." She started for the front entrance, and slammed it behind her.

"I wish she could just be like she used to be" I hiccuped while trying to wipe away the tears running down my cheeks. After my fight with Raven I had left the abandoned building we lived in and ran as far as my legs could carry me. I was now sitting on a roof across from an old playground.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Rae lets play on the swings" I giggled grabbing my older sister by the wrist and dragging her across the playground. I could here the sound of my mom's musical laughter follow us. Raven just stared dumbly at the swing set as I hopped onto a seat.   
"What the heck is that?" She asked her nose wrinkling as her lip pulled up into a snarl. This time several of the children laughed as they heard the question.  
"You don't know what a swing is?" A boy asked while laughing.  
"Shut up!" I yelled pulling Raven onto a swing and showing her how to make it move. She failed several times. "Mom can you give us a push?" I asked as my mom watched me teach her.   
"Of course" She answered. Raven yelped when the swing moved but did what she had been shown and smiled as she swung back and forth beside me.

 

"You ok?" Mikey asked sitting besides me.  
"No" I answered truthfully.   
"Whats wrong" He asked gazing down at the playground.   
"My sister, she's not herself anymore" I cryed. Mikey wrapped his arm around my shoulders and hugged me close.   
"Mikey? Let's go already!" Raphael yelled walking towards us. "What are you doing here?" He asked looking down at me. I shrugged and stood up with Mikey as Leo and Donny showed up.  
"Hey Lilly" Donatello greeted. I smiled back only for Mikey to come up with an idea.   
"Hey how about you stay at our place for the night." Mikey asked his grin widening.  
"Are you sure I wouldn't want to be a burden or anything-"  
"Of course you can, you guys don't care do you" He said turning to his brothers Leo and Donny smiled and Raph shrugged.  
"Well if it's ok then sure I don't mind" I smiled as they led me back to there hideout or home. As soon as we got there Mikey dragged me over to the tv's to watch monster movies. Half way through the 2nd movie my cellphone began to ring, a familiar ring tone reached my ears, Think Twice by eve6.

"When all is said and done  
And dead does he love you  
The way that I do  
Breathing in lightning  
Tonight's for fighting  
I feel the hurt so physical  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more  
She spreads her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
Wait till the day you finally see  
I've been here waiting patiently  
Crossing my fingers and my t's  
She cried on my shoulder begging please  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more"

"Hello" I said through the phone.   
"HELLO? HELLO, THATS ALL YOU CAN SAY, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU LILLY?" My older brother shouted through the phone. Mikey and his brothers looked over at me they could obviously hear the man ranting.   
"Who's that?" Mikey asked crawling over and leaning closer so he could hear better.   
"My big brother Francis" I answered imediatly regretting it as my brother began yelling once again.  
"Who the hell are you talking to, why'd your sister call asking me where you were, why'd Raven sound so upset-" He snarled.   
"She was upset?" I asked.   
"Of course she was upset, Lilly you took off and we didn't know where you were, of course were gonna get upset." Francis answered his voice calming down.   
"I'm staying at a friends house for the night" I sighed. Mikey smiled at me and I smiled back.   
"I wanna talk to there parents" Francis growled.   
"What?!" I yelled.   
"Don't what me, I know your so called friends a boy" He snapped. "And I'm gonna make sure this boy don't get any idea's-"   
"FRANCIS!" I groaned ducking my head as a dark blush spread across my cheeks.   
"Hurry it up, I haven't got all night." I quickly glanced around before pushing the phone into Splinter's hands.   
"He wants to talk to the parent, be warned he's alot like Raph when he's mad" I said quietly.   
"HEY" Raphael yelled as Splinter began talking to my big brother. My face turned even redder when the 4 brothers figured out what my brother wanted to talk to Splinter about. I could hear several of them snicker. Splinter finally handed me my phone back.   
"You done annoying people Francis" I asked.  
"Ha ha very funny runt, your sister has your stuff packed and ready for you so you'll have to make quick stop at your place" He answered.   
"Fine" I mumbled hanging up. "So who wants to go pick up my stuff?" I asked looking at the amused mutants sitting around me. 

"I can't believe we have to go get her stuff for her." Raphael yelled as he and Leonardo ran across the roof tops.   
"You heard her, Raven wouldn't let Lilly leave if she went to get her stuff herself." Leo answered jumping onto the building where Lilly supposedly lived.  
"When's the demolition date for this place." Raphael mumbled walking towards an open window and looking inside. The place looked just as crappy inside as outside. There was a duffel bag on the couch so Leo and Raph crawled inside.   
"They don't really live here do they?" Leo asked looking around the apartment.   
"Looks like someone got into a fight." Raph responded looking at the glass from picture frames and the tipped over furniture. Casting a sideways glance at his brother, Raph headed for the back of the apartment to look around while Leo checked out the front part of the apartment. Raph looked down the hallway there was 5 doors so he picked the closest one to him which turned out to be the bathroom which was in better condition then the rest of the house it was clean except for the cracked mirror and board covered window. The next door he opened was a closet filled with boxs.   
The third door was a bedroom that looked as if it hadn't been touched in years everything was clean the bed was made the floor covered in a thin layer of dust. The bed spread was white along with the curtains around the bed though they had black swirly patterns on them.   
There were two pictures on the nightstand, he picked up the first one with two kids on it. They were smiling and playing on a swing under a tree next to a creek. He could tell it was Raven and Lilly there hair was apparently natural unless there parents let them dye it when they were little which he highly doubted.   
Picking up the second photo, there were four people this time.  
"Must be there parents" Leo said from behind me. I nodded and glared at him for sneaking up on me. We left the room to continue to the next door. There was a door to our left painted green with large orange letters painted across it. 'LILLY'S ROOM!' Leo opened the door and looked around. There was a queen sized bed with orange sheets and green blankets the pillows were bright orange. Comic books and popcans were thrown around the room, clothes sloppily hanging out of dressers. Game controller's tangled up by the small tv and pizza boxes sitting in random piles. The two teens snickered. "Mikey's got a twin." Leo laughed. A loud crash from the other room brought the two out of there laughing and made them run into the room weapons ready.


End file.
